disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:God'sGirl94
Chit chat all you want with me, BUT, watch the language!!! --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 16:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hello Hey God'sGirl94! Its me, Pirakafreak24 from Novelas.Its good to see you here. I'm an administrator/bureaucrat/founder here and I'd just like to say Welcome!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 16:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Reply:Hey Hello, my name is Weblykinly I'm also part of the staff, too! I think it's cool you like disney. On this website you can edit by pressing edit channel above the page. But, only edit stuff you know that's true and you can copy from wikipedia. Ask me or any of the staff for questions Weblykinly 18:05, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Hey.. Thxs :D--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 21:49, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yea. LOL --[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 23:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Yea lol--[[User:CoolPikachu|'☆Cool']][[User talk:CoolPikachu|'ピカチ']] 03:42, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::I always knew he did. CoolPikachu is actually an admin here at DCWIKI.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'SeniorYearfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] HSM3! 17:23, 4 March 2009 (UTC) How to become an admin anywhere Well, I founded this wiki meaning I posted a request to make it so I'm automatically an admin/bureaucrat. You can also adopt wikis that have been made but are very inactive and you'd become the admin/bureaucrat. Or a bureaucrat can make you an admin on another wiki. --[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 01:32, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :I must say its pretty fun, but theres a lot of responsibility. You have to block vandilizers, protect pages and keep watch on the wiki. if you're thinking of becoming an admin, I'd wait abit since your new. Get to know everything. It takes alot to become an admin here at DCWIKI, and we already have enough here, incase you were thinking of being an admin here.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 17:25, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::It is a pretty tough job at times, but it gives me a reason to keep coming back.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 16:49, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah! That and messages from friends like you and others.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 04:37, 8 March 2009 (UTC) unknown hello Gods girl do you really belive in God and if u do what church do you go to i go to harvest and my name is anaiah i really am eleven yrs old how old are you I am 14. I go to Calvary Chapel of Danville in Indiana. Yes, I really do belive in God and I'm proud of it. Who exactly are you? My real name is Angelica.--God'sGirl94 15:57, 10 March 2009 (UTC) :@God's Girl: Its probobly best to respond on his/her own talkpage. His/her username is User:Anaiah. Also, If you have any siblings who want to come to DCWIKI, be sure and tell them if they're under 13, they can't give out any personal info. Your ok because your 14, although, I must tell you to please not give out any personal info unless it is necessary. :@Anaiah: You are not allowed to give out any personal info because you are 11. It is illegal, but I won't tell. Just a fair warning.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'BreakingDawnfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] Breaking Dawn! I need Breaking Dawn! I don't have it yet! Give it to me! 02:53, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::It looks nice.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "And you want to be my laytex sailsman." -Jerry to George' 23:36, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't have anything, but Weblykinly usually has something.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] ' "''That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld''' 00:02, 24 April 2009 (UTC)